Della Duck
Della Duck is the daughter of Hortense McDuck and Quackmore Duck and Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's triplet nephews. Starting from the second season, she is set to be the one of the pentagonist of DuckTales. She is voiced by Paget Brewster. Appearance Just like how Donald mostly wears a sailor shirt, Della was typically sporting a pilot's outfit. In the past, she had short white hair. In the present, during the ending of the season finale, her grew much longer. Personality Despite the fact she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that is a high-spirited, daring and courageous woman who loves going on adventure with her family. In many adventures she has been shown to help others, and was a quick thinker that helped to get the family out of trouble. Although it's also she shown to be prankster, as shown in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!. However, her thrill-seeking personality often blinds her to the dangers and consequences of her rash selfish actions, which later resulted her becoming lost in space. History Background Prior to the events of the series, she used to go adventuring with her brother and uncle. Days before her sons hatched, Della – a passionate pilot and aspiring astronaut – took off with a spaceship built by Scrooge: The Spear of Selene. When she got caught in a cosmic storm, Scrooge tried to guide her through it, but contact with The Spear was lost, and Della hasn't been heard from since. Donald, blaming Scrooge for Della's disappearance, cut off all contact with his uncle and raised the triplets by himself, while Scrooge spent years trying to find his niece, until his board of directors cut the expenses. Season One Thus, she only appears on photos and paintings throughout most of the first season, making her first major appearance within the franchise in a series of flashback stories in issue #2 and #3 of the DuckTales comic book. Season Two In the season one finale, she is shown to be alive and well on the Moon, unable to contact Earth; But she does manage to hook up a tv enough to find her family reunited with Scrooge. Trivia *Her character was often mentioned in the Carl Barks and Don Rosa comics, but'' DuckTales'' is the first time she makes a physical appearance. *It is said that Della is five minutes younger than Donald. *It's established that one of her earlier names, "Dumbella", was a derisive nickname used by Donald when he and Della were kids. Gallery DT2017_Della_Duck.png|A painting of Della DT2017_Della_Duck_1.png|A picture of Della shoving her brother's face in cake Screen_Shot_2017-09-25_at_11.35.35_PM.png|Dewey finds his mother in the rest of painting picture with Donald and Scrooge Scrooge Donald and Della.png|Della with her brother, uncle, and unhatched sons The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(8).jpg|Della reading the map to discover where else to explore The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(14).jpg|Della arguing with her brother after he refused to do her request to come with her to the moon due her sons almost here to hatch. The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(16).jpg|Della sneaking into the Spear of Selene unknowingly sparking events that will change the Duck and McDuck families forever. The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(18).jpg|Della determined to reach the moon before the storm approaches her. The_Spear_of_Selene_S1_E11_Della_laughing.png|Della shown in the orb with one of the godesses The_Shadow_War!_(1).jpg|Della is alive and surprise as she sees her family and her sons are grown up now. Last_Christmas!_(7).jpg Last_Christmas!_(3).jpg dellas Lullaby eyes.png dellas Lullaby.png|Della singing her lullaby to a Moon Mite Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Parents Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Master Combatants Category:Fighter Category:Vehicular Category:Optimists Category:Sidekick Category:Pure Good Category:Astronauts Category:Sensational Six Heroes